


Here it goes again...

by Karo_18



Series: when things come crashing [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkwardness, Confident Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, Past Torture, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad Magnus Bane, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karo_18/pseuds/Karo_18
Summary: Magnus is new at his School and Alec is immediatly drawn to him but there is something wrong with him...what does Magnus hide and why?And what happens when someone Returns who makes both their lifes a living hell?Read and find out :)





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Story that i intend to write so please don't be too harsh :D  
> I really hope you will like this and i will start really soon.  
> also apologies if my writing is wrong or bad sometimes because English is not my first language *-*

Sooo..... Hey everyone :)  
I'm new here and soon i will start my very first fanfiction / story here and i really hope you like it.  
I nearly finished the first chapter and i hope the warnings won't chase you away :D It's only gonna be really mini big pain ;) 

See ya soon! 

Karo


	2. First day encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec'S first day + enter Magnus + akward first encounter

High School. Very boring High School. That's my everyday life. Everything I have to deal with.  
Everyday was just the same. Jace and Izzy being incredibly popular and me just being me. I mean I'm not unpopular or something but I'm just different then they are you know?

But on my second year everything was about to Change and Things started to get interesting. And that Change came in the form of one men. Can you even say men? I don't know but to me he fits the dicribtion with his colourful Outfits, his Brown eyes with a bit of green-gold in them and Make-up on his face which just looked beautiful and breathtaking on him. Oh yeah by the way that handsome stranger is called Magnus Bane.   
I found that out in our very first class together when he had to introduce himself infront of everyone.  
When he walked trough the doors of our classroom everyone was silent and just looked at him.

I could not breath and I mean literally I thought i was going to die by just looking at him. Never in my life had i seen something so beautiful. Surely he will never talk to me or even spare me glance but that would not stop me from getting to know him. I just had to.  
And as luck would have it the only free place was next to me :D In my head i made a victory Dance which Kind of sounds weird.

So our teacher Mr Rouse told him to take the seat next to me and once he looked over and our eyes actually met there was something in them.  
I don't know what it was but the look on his face kept playing on in my head. Then he started Walking towards me and i could feel my heart beating incredibly fast. What is that? I haven't even talked to him. Get it together Lightwood. 

Class went on really fast by me just looking at him from time to time and everytime he would look over i looked away. This was a bit weird when you haven't even had a conversation but i will get to that soon enough.   
During the whole class he would not talk to me so i decided i had to make the first move and Approach him. Normally that wasn't a Problem for me. I mean I'm not really shy. But with him I just couldn't do it without my breath hitching and my heart beating so fast. Just thinking about it made that happen. 

So after class when everyone was packing their stuff, including me, i decided now or never. So when i turned over to face him i realized he was already gone. I looked around but he was gone.   
Quickly i packed up my stuff and went out the door to look for him. Then turning a Corner i found him Standing by his locker and putting something in it. I approached him before he could dissappear again and when i was placed behind him with his back turned to me i couldn't quiet handle how beautiful he looked. What set me off were three scars at his neck and near his ear. Where did that come from?  
I decided to push that away and introduce myself but not before glancing at his behind for a second without anyone noticing. If i ever had any doubts about being gay, i was pretty sure now. Everyone knew that i am gay so that was no big Problem anymore eventhough my parents were not very supportive when i first came out but i figure they will come around eventually. 

Next Thing i know is me tapping him on his shoulder. He jumps for a small second before turning around. Just now i see that he has headphones on. So when he takes them off and say "what?" i begin.  
"ehh.. h-hey" why now? I never studder! "Hay" he replies.   
"I'm A-alec ehh Alexander" he Looks a bit confused before answering "yeah i know i sit next to you in class. I'm Magnus'  
great first step done. Deep breath ALec "'hm so i was wondering if you would like to hang out with me somethimes" i manage to get out as calm as i can eventhough my heart is playing the basedrum in my chest right now.   
But then there is that look on his face that i don't really like. He Looks Kind of sad and a bit angry. "e..h I'm sorry Alec i can't" that sets me off. "what? why? you don't even know me. Don't you want to get to know me first?"

"No i don't" he Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then he slowly opens them again and i could have sworn there was a tear ready to fall down his cheek. But before i could say something he turned away and muttered a quick "sorry. really sorry" into the air before running off out of School leaving me Standing in the hallway all by myself.

What the hell was that about? That man was a mysterie but one i will discover. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. i know this is short but you gotta start somewhere right? :D  
> Also next chapter will be Magnus Point of view and what he thinks during this. SO the start is a bit boring but i have to build up.:D  
> Hope you liked it... see ya next time!


	3. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day from Magnus Point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really sorry for the massiv delay but i was so busy with another Story of mine that i just could not bring myself to go on here. Hope you like it.

The first day at my new School. Great. These Things always go great but now i had to do this again. Well, it was my own choice.  
So in the morning after getting ready i went downstairs to see Cat making breakfast like she always does.  
She really saved my life. She is the best friend anyone could ask for and after my very hard year she helped me alot.  
She helped me get away from them-- away from him.

And after coming here everything was so much better. At least it should be. But for how Long i wonder? How Long until i have to run again. Do i even want to? No!  
Here in this town and at this School I will start a new Life and a new beginning for me.  
With Cat here and my other friend who helped me so much everything should be fine for a while.  
Just don't make any friends Magnus, don't get attached to anyone. You're gonna regret it. 

So after breakfast together i said my goodbye to her and made my way to School.  
Now here i sit in the secretary Office waiting to get my scedule and my classroom. This Lady is really taking her time i already am late.  
Infront of my classroom i pause a second and take a deep breath. "Don't worry Magnus, it's gonna be ok" had cat said but i don't really feel ok.  
I can hear the teacher talking inside the room. Great, they already started and all eyes will be on me. Maby i can just sit myself in the back of the class and noone will talk to me?

So taking another deep breath i knock on the door and go inside. And as expected all eyes are on me but noone says a word. "Ah, you must be Magnus, right? Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher Mr. Rouse or whatever as i recall says. Ok, you can do this.  
"Ähm. ok, so my Name is Magnus Bane and i just moved here" the teacher turns to me "Is that all you want to share?" I nod quickly and the teacher Shows me my place to sit.

I look over and my breath becomes quicker. Oh no. A handsome Boy sits right next to me with Black hair and Hazel eyes. Our eyes lock for a second before i make my way over to him and sit down.  
He really is beautiful and i can't help but look over every now and then and when i do i notice him looking away. How adorable.  
No get yourself together Magnus. No friendships and especially no boyfriends. You will be out of town soon enough once.....  
I quickly push that thought away. 

The lesson is over soon and once the bell rings i stand up as fast as possible and run out of the classroom before anyone else. I make my way over so the lockers and put my headphones in.  
I put my books inside my locker and suddenly i feel a presence behind me and not 2 seconds later i feel something or rather someone tip on my shoulder.

To that i turn around and put my headphones away again. I stare at him, oh God no! It's him. Alexander Lightwood as i recall from class when the teacher called him and also my very attractive class neighbour. Get away Magnus as soon as possible!  
The he introduces himself to me and studders a bit, how cute.

Wait? He want to hang out with me... No no no... don't get attached. He will hurt you just like everyone else. Run!  
He asks if i don't want to get to know him. Well, yes i do but i can't so i say " No i don't". Pictures flood back into my mind of him, of what he did.  
Tears gather in my eyes again, almost slipping but before they can i run away, outside and away from Alec. Away from everything.

Outside i pause for a second to get it together again. I only have had 2 lessons, probably not the best to leave now and miss the rest of the day. So i wipe the tears away which by now had fallen anyway.  
After the break i go back inside. Just get this day over with and after that i can go home and just lay in bed and let it all go for a Minute.  
Not worrying about anything, especially Alec. Why does he want to get to know me?  
There is not much to now. i'm broken that's all there is.  
And i'm sure he doesn't want to get to know that. Maby if i stay resistent he's just gonna let it go?! But just maby....

Little did i know how wrong i was....


	4. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I abandoned this Story but I worked so hard on the other one but now I am on this + the Sequel and I promise I will continue with this Story :)  
> Hope you like it...

Magnus pov:

The walk to my house wasn't that Long but to me it seemed like forever. I knew abandoning my classes  
wasn't so good on my first day but I had to get out of there. Everyone was just looking at me..and I felt suffocated.

Especially after Alec had introduced himself I just couldn't be there another Minute.  
Everything was too much and I should have known that I still wasn't ready. I should have just stayed in bed and never gotten up in the first place.

Cat was right though. I had to make the best out of Things and I was so gratefull to have her. Without her I don't think I would still be here. She saved me.

After a few minutes I reached our door and before entering I saw that her car was parked infront of our house, so she had to  
be home. Great! But I should have known it was her day off.

How could I Forget that?

I entered the door as quiet as possible but not quiet enough because the second the door closed I heard "Magnus" getting called from the  
kitchen.

"Yes it's me" I called back and sat down in the Living room. Cat came to join me only seconds later with a worried look on her  
face.   
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked me, concern clearly in her voice.

I shook my head and pulled my knees to my head. She sighted and sat down next to me on the Couch.  
"What happened tell me...I know you, something happened or otherwise you wouldn't be here Mags"

I looked up at her and then she swung her arms around me and stroked my head. I hugged her back as tightly as I could.  
"Come on, you know you can trust me. Just tell me, I always listen and I will always be here for you" she whispered into  
my ear and I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know Cat I'm sorry...I just couldn't for a Moment" I whispered still hugging her tightly.  
"Hey, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault Mags. I love you, now please talk to me" she said genuinly.

"I love you too." I sighted.   
"Ok so everything was going great when I got there. Had my lessons and everything but then I walked into the classroom  
and everyone was just looking at me and I had to introduce myself infront of everyone and you know how I get..  
Well and then there was this Student. Alec. I sat next to him and I could tell he was watching me the whole time and it made me feel so   
uncomfortable. After the lesson he introduced himself to me and told me he wanted to do something with me and that he wanted  
to get to know me and it just suffocated me. I had to get out of there, so I just ran out on him and he probably thinks I'm crazy and stupid  
and now he won't want to get to know me anymore..but that's a good Thing because that way I can't get hurt again"

I finished and felt Cat pushing a tear off my face. Only now I realized I was crying.  
"Oh Mags, I'm so sorry that you felt like that but you know I think you should give this Alec a Chance. He sounds really ginuin.  
Maby he just wants to be your friend or you know...maby a bit mor than that" she joked at the end but I didn't feel like it.

"I can't what if he.." I wanted to say but she beat me to it.  
"Mags he is not Sebastian. You can't live in fear all your life just because of what he did. Just talk to him and you will find out"  
she said with a smile.  
Maby she was right. I didn't know Alec, the least I could do was try to get to know him

"ok I will talk to him tomorrow! I said.


	5. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus talks to Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for abandoning this for so Long but exams are almost over guys....just hold on. I hope you enjoy :)

Magnus pov:

The next day came very quickly and I fell asleep very easy. However when I woke up the next morning I got even more nervous than I had already been the previous day.

Today I had to talk to Alec. I promised Cat that I would try and she was right, I shouldn't have to live in fear just because of him.  
But what if Alec doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if I already blew everything with how I reacted?

I just couldn't let myself think like that, that would be a very big mistake. Surely he would talk to me. I mean after all he was the one who approached me on my first day, so that had to mean that he wants to be friends.  
Friends..yes just friends. Even though I felt my heart racing when he talked to me. 

I could let him come close...but not that close. Not again.

So this morning when I walked to school I looked around to see if I could find Alec before class and I actually did. He was standing at his locker next to a beautiful girl with black hair, who looked almost identically to Alec and a blond boy I had heard of. I think his name was Chase or Jason or something like that.

I couldn't approach him with all these people around him so I decided to go to my locker which was near his but still not that close.

As I went over I tried not to look at him. However when I did I saw him looking at me but when our eyes met he quickly turned around, said something to the other two and walked into the opposite direction. After that the girl looked at me and I got really uncomfortable, so I decided to go to class already.

During class Alec did not look at me once and I began to wonder if Cat maybe was wrong. Maybe I did everything wrong with how I treated him and now he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Who would? I mean I'm just me...

Despite all of that I told myself that I at least had to apologize to him even if he didn't want to be friends after that. I at least had to try.

So when class was over I saw him leaving and I quickly stood up and said "Alec". I was pretty sure that he had heard me because he began to walk faster and I almost ran up behind him. "Alec wait" I called and took ahold of his arm to turn him around. We now were standing outside the classroom in the hallway.

He looked around, not daring to look me in the eyes. "What do you want?" He asked with a cold voice. I swallowed hard. "Look, Alec I...." I tried to say but he cut me off again.   
"Look Magnus I get that you don't want anything to do with me and if you are just here to tell me that I..:" he said and I finally understood what he was trying to say, so I quickly layed my finger over his mouth to silence him. After he stopped talking and looked at me funny I put my hand down again and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Alec. For yesterday, for everything I said. I really didn't mean to be rude or anything it's just... I'm not good with people, especially when I don't know anyone and you just tried to be nice to me on my first day and I was horrible to you. I just panicked when you approached me at my locker and I 'm really sorry if I offended you. I totally get if you don't want to be friends anymore...I'm just gonna go and.." only now when I looked up I saw him smiling at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just reliefed. I actually wanted to apologize to you too. I thought that I came on to strong and scared you away. It was really nothing Magnus. I forgive you and of course I still want to be your friend" he smiled.

I was so reliefed in that moment and I could feel my heart beginning to speed up again. "Thank you. No you really didn't do anything. That was just me acting weird as always" I replied. "Hey, I like weird. So do you maybe want to sit with me and my siblings and friends during lunch? After that I could show you around a bit...I mean only if you want to" he rambled.

"I would love that Alexander" I smiled. "I like it when you say my name like that" he smiled and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.  
"Come on Magnus" he said and I followed him to the cafeteria where his friends sat. The girl and the boy from earlier today but also A girl with red hair and a boy with glasses.

As we walked over to them Alec introduced everyone. "Hey guys this is Magnus, he is my new friend" as he said that the girl with the black hair smirked at me: Alec then turned to me and said "Magnus let me introduce you to Izzy, my little sister, Jace my brother, Clary and Simon" They all said "Hi" and I did as well. Izzy made a little room for me next to her. "Come Magnus sit down. I really need to know where you have that jacket from." she smiled at me and I gladly did so. Alec sat down next to me and also smiled before starting to eat. 

I had a feeling that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
